


Under Star Fall's Universe.

by PercyIsHere



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: No realations to StarFall.-------------------All in the same universe.Star, Marco, Steven, Connie, Dipper, and Mabel have all met. One day, they go hiking up a mountain. It was fabled to contain a dangerous species of MONSTERS. Star was confident they could handle them. But they aren't Ludo's monsters.....





	1. The Beginning

"Come on, everyone!!!" Star waved at them, already at the top. Dipper, Steven, Mabel, and Connie climbed the remaining feet between them. "Whoa..... Is that it? The entrance to the Underground?" Steven looked down the hole with stars in his eyes-literally. "Uh.. How are we supposed to get down there?" Dipper asked, kicking a rock down. "It looks sketchier than the Bottomless Pit." Connie looked at Star. "Do you have any spells in that wand that could help?"  
"Great idea Connie!!" Star stepped back, pointing her wand at the hole. "RAIDIANT GLOWING WATERSLIDE!" A waterslide formed out of light and then became solid. Mabel was the first to slide down. "WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo" Her voice grew fainter as she slid down. "Wait, Mabel, we don't know if it's saaaafffeeeee-" Dipper didn't get to finish. Star pushed him down and followed, laughing. Marco flopped onto the slide, facedown. Steven took Connie's hand and ran to the slide, splashing her with water as they went down.  
When they reached the bottom, they found the rest of the group smiling in awe at a Tiny Yellow Flower. "Hiya! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The Flower smiled at them. Dipper loudly complained about how this broke every law of the universe while Star and Mabel squealed in enjoyment. "You.. All are new to the Underground, Aren't cha? Someone needs to show you how things work around here. I guess that will have to be little old me." Flowey winked. "Down here, everyone needs LOVE. We share love thought Tiny.. Little.. FRIENDLINESS PELLETS. You want some love? I'll share some with you!" Small white pellets surrounded them. They all reached out for one, then jerked their hands back as they made contact. Flowey's face became horrifying. "YOU IDIOTS. IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED." Pellets surrounded them, growing smaller and smaller. They suddenly disappeared, Flowey being knocked away by a fireball. "What a miserable creature, torturing so many youths."


	2. Goat mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is introduced to Chara and Frisk

"Hello my children." A goat monster appeared from the darkness. She wore a long purple gown and had small horns. "Do not be afraid, My children. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the Ruins. I'll heal you." For some reason, Toriel had a mother-like presence, and everyone trusted her. 

Stars appeared in Stevens eyes again. "You have healing magic too?" Toriel look at him curiously. "'Too'? Are you not human?" Steven shrugged "Sorta." 

Toriel finished healing the group, and lead them to her home, skipping the introduction. (Probably because of the group size.) "Another human fell before you. If I new how many of you would be here, I would have made arrangements." Toriel opened the door, and a wave of warmth flooded over anyone. Connie relaxed immediately, as she had been freezing the entire walk.

"Um.. Is something burning? Make your selves at home! Mabye you should introduce yourself to the other human." Toriel ran off to the kitchen.  
"She's nice," Mabel commented. "We might as well look around." Marco said. "We can find the other human." Dipper and Star said at the same time.  
They opened the door to one room, finding a large blue room. They entered the first room. There was a child sleeping on the bed and a slice of pie on the floor. In the corner, however, there was a ghost watching them. They had brown hair and rosy cheeks. Their eyes were red and they wore tights with shorts, and a green and yellow sweater. They appeared female.  
"Greetings. I am Chara." She kept her arms folded but smiled. The child stirred at the sound of her voice and sat up. Their legs were covered by their sweater. They also had brown hair and yellow tinted skin. *Hello* they signed. *I'm frisk.*


	3. Good news. AND bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter. Well, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K

Welll.. It's been fun. But this is being rebooted. I'm not continuing this, but I will make another book with the same characters, same name, yet different storyline.  
Sorry!  
-Cami


End file.
